SunShiNe
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah monster penguasa, seorang trouble maker, berandal yang tak bisa di hentikan gadis yg tak tersentuh, namun dunia gelapnya berubah sedikit demi sedikit saat seorang pemuda yg dengan senang hati mengajarinya tentang arti dari kata perduli, menerima dan CINTA, hingga dia sadar jika semua yang di inginkannya tak bisa di dapat tanpa rasa sakit/KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA.(GS)
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle**_

 _ **SunShine**_

 _ **Cast**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Kibum**_

 _ **Genre**_

 _ **Romance, angst.**_

 _ **Warning**_

 _ **(GS), nah jika ada yang pengen tau tentang kehidupan gelap Heechul dalam FF lizz yang berjudul "Proposal kebahagiaan" itu lizz bakal buat ceritanya tapi dengan versi KiHYUN hehehe**_

 _ **Di sini peran Heechulnya akan di ganti sama Kyuhyun dan peran Kyuhyunnya akan di ganti dengan Heechul oke, mereka akan bertukar posisi.**_

 _ **KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[~Lizz_L_L~]**_

terlihat langkah kecil itu menapaki lantai marmer yang dingin tanpa alas kaki membawa sebuah harapan kecil dihatinya. Sebuah doa kecil selalu terucap dari bibir mungilnya yang tak pernah di anggap sama sekali oleh angin. rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bahkan tak lebih sakit dari hatinya yang serasa di rajam seribu pedang, tanpa peduli gadis kecil itu terus mengikuti langkah dewasa yang mengacuhkannya berharap bisa mendapatkan perhatian yang sangat jarang di dapatnya dari orang yang teramat di kasihinya. tanpa tau yang namanya lelah bocah cilik itu terus mengikuti langkah dewasa di depannya tanpa pernah merasa bosan atau menyerah. setidaknya untuk kali ini ia berharap bahwa keinginanya akan terwujud.

"Mama Kyunnie, sakit mama badan Kyunnie panas..." rengeknya seraya menempelkan telapak tangan mungilnya pada dahinya berusaha memberitahu wanita setengah baya itu bahwa dirinya benar-benar sakit dan membutuhkannya.

"Maaf Kyuhyunnie sayang, Kyuhyunnie nanti di temani sama ahjumma saja ya, maaf mama sedang sibuk saat ini mengerti..." ucap wanita paro baya itu berusaha menyakinkan anak gadisnya. gadis cilik yang bernama Kyuhyun itu mengeleng seraya menangis pilu.

" jangan pergi mama...jangan tinggalkan youngie lagi" ucapnya mengiba sambil memeluk kaki ibunya agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya, wanita itu terlihat tidak suka dengan tingkah manja anaknya.

" ahjumma...ahjumma..." teriak wanita itu lagi dengan nada tidak sabaran, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sedikit panik, terlihat di kejauhan seorang wanita paro baya mendekat dengan tergopoh-gopoh dengan wajah khawatir.

" iya..nyonya ada apa?!" tanyanya takut-takut melihat ekspresi sang tuan rumah yang terlihat mengeram menahan marah dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

" urus nona Kyuhyun dan panggil dokter secepatnya, aku harus pergi sekarang mengerti" Perintah sang tuan rumah mutlak seraya menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya, memastikan jika dia sedang tidak terlambat.

"B~baik nyonya besar..." jawab pelayan itu sambil membungkukan badannya dan memengangi nona kecilnya yang tak berniat melepaskan kaki ibunya sambil meronta dan terisak kecil.

"Mama pergi ya, baik-baik dengan ahjumma, setelah urusan mama selesai, mama berjanji Mama akan ada di samping Kyuhyunnie dan kita bisa bermain bersama, janji" ucapnya wanita itu seraya berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi anaknya yang berusia enam tahun itu.

sementara Kyuhyun kecil tidak menjawab apa yang di katakan ibunya, dia hanya bisa menanggis dan merenggek meminta ibunya agar tidak pergi meninggalkan dirinya. ia tidak ingin yang lain Kyuhyun kecil hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun sunghuhan tak ingin semua harta yang di berikan kedua orang tuanya secara berlebihan padanya, kyuhyun hanya ingin sedikit perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya yang kerjanya setiap hari hanya sibuk bekerja dan menumpuk harta. Apa harapan Kyuhyun itu terlalu muluk. entah sampai kapan Kyuhyun terus berharap janji yang di ucapkan ibunya akan segera di tepatinya.

Setiap hari dengan sabar Kyuhyun menunggu kedatangan ibunya tapi setelah sekian lama janji itu tak pernah di tepati janji yang terucap hanya sekedar sebuah janji sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti berharap, berhenti membuka hatinya dan berhenti untuk berfikir jika di dunianya tak ada lagi yang namanya kebahagiaan, ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, nakal, pembuat onar dan selalu menjadi remaja yang bermasalah.

 **11 tahun kemudian.**

Drap...

Drap...

Drap...

terdengar langkah kaki kasar menghentak lantai marmer melewati lorong-lorong rumah besar itu dengan nafas memburu. wajah pucatnya seolah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak baik- baik saja, keringat dingin hampir membasahi setiap jengkal pori-porinya menciptakan sensasi dingin yang terasa tidak mengenakan saat aliran angin mencicipi kulit putih mulusnya kala ia berlari, setelah sampai di depan pintu yang ia maksud gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar menciptakan bunyi berdebam keras seolah tidak peduli pada sang pintu yanh sedang mengerang kesakitan saat tangan kasar majikannya menghempaskannya ke tembok begitu saja. dengan tergesah gadis itu berlari ke arah laci nakas dekat tempat tidurnya dengan cekatan tangan kurus itu mulai bergerilya mengeluarkan benda apapun yang menggangunya. matanya menatap nyalang kala ia tak mendapati benda yang ia maksud dengan nafas sesak yeoja mulai mencari lagi di tempat yang berbeda berharap kali ini benda penyelamatnya ada.

" Nona Kyuhyun, apa anda baik-baik saja, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya wanita paru baya itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas dan berjalan menghampiri nona mudanya yang terlihat kalut itu meraih pundak bergetar Kyuhyun berharap kehangatannya bisa menular pada tubuh mengigil majikan mudanya itu.

" ahjumma...dimana kau sembunyikan barang milikku, aku tau pasti kau yang menyimpannya kan, cepat berikan padaku, cepat...cepat..." racaunya seperti orang gila seraya mengibas- ibaskan tangannya menadah di depan wajah sang ahjumma. seketika tatapan ahjumma itu terlihat menyayuh dengan gurat kesedihan yang tak tersembunyikan.

" nona muda, jangan lakukan itu, hentikan memakai barang berbahayaitu nona, itu akan semakin membuat anda sakit nona" ucapnya berusaha menyakinkan nona mudanya agar tidak memakai barang terkutuk itu lagi.

" berhentilah beromong kosong ahjumma dan cepat berikan barang itu padaku" teriak Kyuhyun mulai tak sabaran seraya menguncang bahu ahjumma itu kasar.

" saya sudah membuangnya nona" ucap ahjumma itu lemas tanpa sadar air mata ahjumma yang merawatnya sedari kecil itu menetes tanpa bisa di tahan lagi melihat nona mudanya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit sekali.

"APA?!...berani sekali kau, kau tau barang itu sangat penting untukku brengsek" teriak Kyuhyun kalap tatapan matanya tiba-tiba mengelap saat tau jika kenyataan benda yang di carinya tak ada di dalam rumah ini.

" katakan dimana kau membuangnya" sentak Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin mengintimidasi dan mulai tak sabar. keringat dingin semakin deras mengalir melewati pori-pori kulitnya yang pucat dan terlihat semakin pucat.

" saya mohon nona hentikan semua ini, jika nyonya dan tuan tahu mereka pasti akan sangat sedih melihat anda" ucap ahjumma menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sarat makna dengan berurai air mata. mendengar nama kedua orang tuanya di sebut cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun mulai melemas dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin sedingin es.

" persetan dengan mereka dan berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata omong kosong yang memuakan itu ahjumma, siapa yang kau pikir akan merasa sedih melihat ku seperti ini, bahkan jika kau sedang bercanda kau sama sekali tidak lucu, berhentilah membual tentang orang tua

yang bahkan tak sadar jika anaknya masih hidup, ah... mungkin sekarang mereka bahkan tak sadar jika memiliki seorang anak" ucapnya dengan nada sarkartis yang terdengar menyimpan beragam perasaan peri, luka dan kebencian yang melilit hatinya bagai sebuah belenggu yang menyesatkan. ahjumma itu terlihat diam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang memang benar adanya, bahkan dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kalin tuan dan nyonya besar menampakan wajah mereka di kediaman besarnya ini, bahkan hanya untuk bertanya tentang keadaan putri tunggalnya yang jauh dari kata baikpun mereka tak pernah ingat, dengan perasaan nyeri seolah luka lama di hati Kyuhyun terkelupas lagi dan seperti di tabur oleh garam, rasa sakit itu kembali menyeruak mendesak-desak di dadanya yang serasa bagai meledak dengan perasaan hancur Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah besar yang terlihat sangat dingin itu, meninggalkan ahjumma yang berteriak memangil namanya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaiki sepeda motornya melajukannya hingga menyisakan debu pada jalanan yang mulai menggelap, angin seolah menamparnya kuat bahkan kulit putih mulusnya itu bagai di silet oleh hembusan liar sang angin petang itu yang menciuminya kasar yang tak dirasakannya sama sekali, pikiran Kyuhyun terasa gelap dan kacau mengembara entah kemana, terlihat raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kekalutannya tanpa di sadarinya sebuah truk melintas di depannya secara mendadak dengan tergesah Kyuhyum membanting stang ke arah kiri hingga sepeda motor yang di tumpanginya terhempas kuat menghantam trotoar jalan dan membantingnya keras hingga ia terseret jauh dari sepedanya, Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang merasakan tulang-tulang yang ada di tubuhnya meremuk, darah segar mengalir deras dari kepalanya yang sudah tak tertutupi helm yang terlihat sudah hancur di kejauhan, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, Kyuhyun tersenyum, dalam hatinya terbersit sedikit perasaan lega jika dia bisa mengakhiri kehidupannya yang menyedihkan dan melelahkan ini.

" setidaknya aku tak perlu menunggu waktu kematianku dengan bosan lagi, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada tuhan, aku benar- benar lelah dengan semua ini, terima kasih...tuhan..." bisiknya dalam hati menatap langit yang tiba-tiba mengelap seiring tertutupnya kelopak matanya dengan kusyuk.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" berhentilah berteriak disini jika kalian tak ingin mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun kan sebelum Yi Fan mengambil tindakan dan mengubur kalian hidup-hidup" teriak pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat tak senang melihat tingkah autis ke dua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi berdebat tak penting tentang ukuran dada dan bra seorang gadis bernama kang sa woon dari kelas sebelah.

" baiklah...baiklah..." sahut keduanya dengan nada malas tak rela jika obrolan mengasyikan mereka dingangu oleh orang yang mempunyai jululan king of yadong itu.

" Cih...padahal kalau ngomongin yang beginian dia yang paling semangat kenapa dia hari ini sangat menyebalkan" runtuk pemuda dengan rambut brunnetnya itu sedikit mencibir dan di sambut oleh deatglare tak terima dari eunhyuk pemuda bersurai pirang itu. sementara pemuda berkulit tan itu terkikik geli melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kini bergantian berduet maut a.k.a berperang mulut. tanpa mereka sadari terlihat sedikit pergerakan dari gadis yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang yang masih terlihat menutup matanya selama hampir 24 jam itu.

" ya~ kalian ini mengangu sekali tidak bisakah kalian diam, kepalaku semakin sakit mendengar suara sumbang kalian bertiga" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau yang terbangun dari pingsannya sejak semalam akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya kemarin, ternyata dia masih hidup. Wu Fan atau Kris tersentak sesaat saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun matanya melebar kala menatap pergerakan yang di lakulan oleh Kyuhyun.

" oh~Kyunnie, kau sudah sadar bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau merasa sakit?!" tanya jongin namja berkulit tan itu mendekati ranjang dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran.

" berhentilah memelototiku seperti itu hitam, kau merusak pandangan mataku singkirkan wajahmu dari hadapanku dan cepat ambilkan aku air, aku haus sekali" ucap Kyuhyun lemah dengan nada mengoda namja berkulit tan itu, membuat jongin memberenggut sebal karena kata peetama yang keluar dari bijir Kyuhyun adalah hitam. Kyuhyum mengeliat pelan berniat bangun seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan sedikit berputar, dengan sigap Kris pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya diam tanpa ekspresi itu mengambil alih tubuh yeoja yang baru tersadar itu kedalam pelukannya seolah beban berat yang menindih tubuhnya langsung terangkat begitu dia melihat kelopak mata yeoja di depannya itu terbuka.

"Terima kasih...terima kasih karena sudah sadar Kyunnie, terima kasih" bisik Kris lirih di benamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Kyuhyun mencoba menghirup aroma manis gadis itu dalam-dalam, seolah aroma tubuh Kyuhyun bagai ekstasinya sendiri yang menyihir dan membuatnya mabuk tertelan rasa nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. rasa nyaman yang selalu ia dapat dari Kyuhyun seorang.

" aku baik-baik saka...maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Fan" balas Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya yang memberat pada pundak pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu seraya tersenyum sendu. ketiga manusia itu

terdiam terpaku melihat kedua sejoli itu tengah berbagi kasih, secara perlahan donghae pemuda bersurai brunnet itu tersadar dan menepuk kepala jongin pelan dan menarik eunhyuk untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu memberikan privasi lebih pada mereka berdua.

" entah kenapa saat aku melihat mereka berdua seperti itu rasanya ada sesuatu aneh yang tiba- tiba menyeruak begitu saja di hatiku dan rasanya sangat hangat" bisik jongin seraya memegangi dadanya.

" kau benar, aku bahkan merasa ikatan mereka bukan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumya, mereka lebih mirip seperti saudara, apa cuma aku yang merasakannya disini" tanya eunhyuk menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

" kurasa bukan kau saja yang merasa seperti itu, aku bahkan tak pernah melihat mereka berciuman, aku mulai meragukan jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih" ucap donghae seraya mengukir senyum termanisnya.

" tapi meski begitu kurasa hubungan yang mereka miliki lebih dari itu lebih special dari kelihatannya" balas eunhyuk ikut tersenyum.

" kau benar...aku juga senang melihat mereka yang seperti itu, mereka terasa hangat saat aku melihatnya dan benar-benar seperti manusia" aku jongin yang menatap donghae dan eunhyuk sambil nyengir dan di balas dengan cengiran yang sama oleh keduanya.

" aku lapar ayo kita makan..." teriak jongin membela lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat lenggang itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" yak kalian semua diamlah, kim young woon berhenti berdebat dengan henry dan cepat duduk di bangku kalian, yoona taruh alat make up mu sebelum aku sita, mengerti...astaga dasom jihyeon berhenti saling menjambak dan duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing" teriak seorang laki-laki paro baya sambil mengacung-acungkan pengaris panjang memarahi murid disiknya dengan wajah sangar dan muka merah padam.

"Astaga...kalau begini terus aku bisa mati muda karena tingkah kalian semua ckckck" ucap songsaenim di depan kelas dengan wajah mencibir sementara murid-murid yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli melihat songsaenim mereka, bahkan tak ada guratan ketakutan yang terlihat di masing-masing wajah siswanya.

" okay...dengarkan semuanya songsaenim membawa berita bagus untuk kalian girl's" ucapnya sok asik mengerling lucu sambil nyengir menatap murid gadianya yang menatapnya antusias dengan mata berbinar.

" hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dan bapak pastikan kalian para gadis pasti akan histeris melihatnya, baiklah masuklah sekarang" teriak songsaenim lagi sambil menatap pintu masuk kelas. terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai segelap malamnya dan manik kelamnya dengan tubuh tinggi tegap melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kelas, manik gelapnya menatap seluruh kelas dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, dingin...terlihat beberapa gadis mulai memekik pelan kala menatap pemuda tampan dengan wajah tak tercela yang berdiri dengan angkuh di depan kelas. seorang pemuda yang memiliki paras cantik sekaligus tampan itu.

" baiklah kau boleh perkenalkan namamu sekarang" ucap songsaenim pada namja di sampingnya itu.

"Kim Kibum, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucapnya singkat dengan suara yang nyaris menghipnotis seluruh gadis yang diam terpaku seraya menatap dengan ekpresi kagum dan membuat para siswa laki-laki mendelik sebal.

" sudah, cuma itu saja?!" tanya sang guru heran.

" perkenalan oranf tampan memang sedikit berbeda" gumamnya pelan" baiklah sekarang duduklah cari tempat yang nyaman..." ucap songsaenim heran menatap namja tampan di sampingnya yang tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Maaf...bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padanya songsaenim" tanya gadis dengan rambut blondenya menatap tajam kearah Kibum dengan mata mengerling mengoda dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

" apa yang ingin kau tanyakan jessica? baiklah cepat katakan" ucap songsaenim menatap gadis cantik itu memaklumi dan beralih menatap Kibum yang tak melarang atau menolak apapun yang di katakan jessica, songsaenim berfikir jika Kibum mungkin tak akan keberatan nantinya.

" apakah kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, Kibum?!" tanya jessica malu-malu sontak membuat seisi kelas tiba-tiba mengaduh penuh dengan sorakan.

" tidak ada..." ucap Kibum kalem dengan wajah datar dan jawaban yang terdengar bosan dan tak berapa lama terdengar pekikan tertahan dari semua gadis yang ada di dalam kelas kala mendengar jawaban Kibum, tanpa mengubris jeritan mereka dengan tenang Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku baris ketiga dari belakang, di hempaskannya pantatnya dengan nyaman tak menghiraukan berbagai pasang mata yang menatapnya liar seolah ingin memakanya dan menelanjanginya hidup hidup. tatapannya beralih dari meja di depannya menuju langit yang tiba-tiba mulai mengelap.

" mendung, semoga hujan..." bisiknya entah pada siapa.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" lepaskan aku mi rin, aku sudah bilang aku tak melakukan apapun yang kau tuduhkan padaku" teriak seorang gadis yang di kepung oleh tiga orang gadis lainnya di belakang sekolah, dengan sekali sentak gadia yang bernama mi rin itu mengunci pergerakan gadia itu yang terdesak hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok keras, rasa nyeri menghantam pundaknya yang berada di antara cengkeram tangan mi rin dan tembok sekolahnya.

" jangan pura-pura bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun aku tau, kau kan yang selama ini mengoda yesung oppa, aku tau semuanya dasar gadis murahan, jangan kau kira kami akan diam saja melihat kelakuan kurang ajarmu" teriak gadis bernama park mi rin itu dengan gurat kebencian yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

" aku tak melakukannya bodoh dan berhentilah meneriakiku, idiot" teriak Heechul tak terima dengan wajah merah menahan marah. rasanya untuk saat ini Heechul sangat ingin menangis, ia ingin menangis bukan karena takut tapi karena ia telah di tuduh melakukan tindakan yang sama sekali tak dilakukannya oleh senior-seniornya itu dengan tuduhan yang tak beralasan, bahkan seingat Heechul dia hanya tiga kali bertegur sap a dengan si Big Head itu karena mengantarkan pesanan yang gurunya perintahkan.

" ya...dasar berani sekali kau balas meneriakiku dan mengataiku, awas kau" ucap mi rin kalap mengangkat tangannya dan berniat menampar Heechul, melihat tindakan mi rin yang berniat memukulnya Heechul memejamkan matanya erat berharap rasa sakit akibat tamparan itu tidak terlalu terasa jika mengenai kulitnya.

Namun setelah sekian lama menunggu entah kenapa tamparan tangan mi rin tak kunjung di rasanya, bukan...Kyuhyun bukan berharap ingin di tampar hanya saja ia merasa aneh kenapa tamparan itu tak kunjung datang, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati sesosok wajah yang hampir satu bulan tak menampakan wajahnya di sekolah ini, wajah seorang yang ia klaim menjadi sahabatnya secara sepihak, wajah yang ia cari dan cemaskan selama berminggu-minggu ini telah berdiri tepat di belakang mi rin dan menahan tangan mi ri dengan ekspresi dingin yang selalu melekat di wajah cantiknya yang selalu terlihat pucat, dengan sekali sentakan gadis itu menarik mi rin menjauhi Heechul dan menghempaskannya kasar membuat mi rin sedikit limbung dan jatuh terduduk di tanah, wajah mi rin menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang terpancar jelas tak bisa di sembunyikannya, begitupun dengan kedua temannya yoon ga in dan lee minna.

" Kyu~Kyuhyunnie..." ucap mi rin tergagap terlihat mi rin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat menatap wajah dingin seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip, jujur rasa takut terselip di sudut hatinya pasalnya mi rin atau siapapun yang ada di sekolah ini tau siapa Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, dia adalah seorang gadis yang menakutkan dan bisa melakukan tindakan anarkis apapun sesuai keinginannya tanpa bisa di cegah Cho Kyuhyun dan Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang duo spyco berwajah malaikat begitulah julukan mereka. bahkan pihak sekolah seolah membiarkannya dan menutup mata hanya karena Kyuhyun dan Kris adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan dan pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah itu.

" aku sangat bosan, ingin main denganku?!" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan ekspresi stoicnya yang terlihat dingin dan menakutkan membuat rona wajah ketiga gadis itu berubah pucat seketika.

"Maafkan kami Kyu, maafkan kami, maafkan kami" ucap ketiga gadia itu sambil berjongkok menyembah seraya mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya, memohon dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. Kyuhyun diam menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

ketiga gadis itu menatap sekilas kearah Heechul kemudian berlari tergesah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechuldalam diam. Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dingin, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

" cih...padahal aku ingin membuat mereka bernyanyi sedikit (a.k.a berteriak)" gumamnya tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri mengalihkan tatapan datarnya dari Heechul.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kyuhyunnie" ucap Heechul seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Heechul dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

" lain kali lindungilah dirimu sendiri, karena tidak mungkin setiap kau mengalami kesulitan akan ada orang yang datang untuk menolongmu"ucap seung Kyuhyun menatap sekilas pada Heechul dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

meninggalkan Heechul yang menatapnya diam, seulas cekung terlihat menguasai wajahnya, Heechul tersenyum, tersirat sekali tatapan penuh terima kasih yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. sedetik kemudian senyum hangat terbit dari kedua sudut bibir mungilnya.

" kali ini aku berhutang padamu lagi Kyunnie!, apanya yang iblis, bilang saja dengan jujur jika kau mengkhawatirkanku Kyu, lagipula tidak mungkin seorang iblis mempunyai hati sehangat dirimu" ucap Heechul menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang di balik semak- semak.

" Kyuhyunnie, tunggu aku" teriak Heechul seraya berlari kecil mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu, senyum kecil masih setia memenuhi wajahnya yang terlihat memerah. tak berapa lama langkah kaki Heechul mulai menjajari langkah Kyuhyun.

" kau mau kemana?!" tanya Heechul menautkan kedua jarinya di belakang tubuhnya sambil menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bertanya yang terkesan imut.

" tidur...dan berhentilah mengikutiku, pergilah..." ucap Kyuhyun mulai duduk dan merebahkan punggungnya pada sebuah bangku besar di taman belakang sekolah itu, semak-semak yang tinggi dan banyaknya pohon besar yang rindang hampir sempurna menutupi tubuh mereka, tempat ini adalah tempat paling stategis untuk bersembunyi jika ingin membolos.

" berhentilah untuk bersikap dingin Kyu , aku ingin berteman denganmu bukan untuk menaklukan dunia, kau hanya akan semakin terluka nantinya jika tetap bersikap seperti ini, hanya ingin menjadi temanmu oke" ucap Heechul masih berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah mulai menutup matanya.

" berhentilah melibatkan dirimu denganku jika kau tak ingin celaka" peringat Kyuhyun pada akhirnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Heechul, entah kenapa pada yeoja ini ia tak bisa bersikap tegas, seolah rasa beku dalam hatinya tiba-tiba saja mencair dan leleh begitu saja bahkan ia tak meraa tergangu dengan kehadiran Heechul, entah bagaimanapun dikap Heechul yang menganggu dirinya, Kyuhyun tetap membiarkan gadis itu mengoceh dan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

" jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, jika sulit, kau hanya cukup mengulurkan tanganmu dan menerima, bukalah sedikit celah agar kebagiaan bisa dengan mudah memasukimu Kyuhyunnie, jangan sampai masuk angin, aku pergi" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya seraya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan dan berlalu meninggalkannya dalam diam.

Lama tak ada percakapan hanya keheningan yang tercipta di sekeliling Kyuhyun, hingga kedua iris selelehan karamel miliknya tampak di antara kelopak dan bulu mata lentiknya.

" mengelikan, bahkan kalian mengatakan hal yang sama padaku" bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri entah siapa yang dimaksud olehnya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit seraya menerawang dengan tatapan kosong. semilir angin terasa mulai memainkan anak-anak rambutnya dengan liar.

 _ **" lumayan juga untuk ukuran gadis" ucap seorang pemuda, separuh wajahnya tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh bayangan gelap tembok kala senja menjelang malam itu.**_

 _ **" cih...aku bahkan lebih kuat dari dirimu" decih Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal meremehkan.**_

 _ **" begitukah...?!" ucap pemuda itu lagi mendekat perlahan kearahnya. terlihat sebuah manik segelap malamnya yang bersinar cantik terkena sorot cahaya lampu jalanan yang remang saat itu. sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam sedikit tersihir dengan senyum menenangkan pemuda yang entah datang dari mana dan tiba-tiba ikut dalam perkelahian kecilnya malam itu.**_

 _ **" jika ingin berteriak maka berteriaklah, jika ingin menangis maka menangislah, jika kau bersedih katakan saja jika kau tak ingin sendiri maka ulurkan tanganmu dan cobalah untuk menerima. bahkan tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, kau hanya perlu membuka jalan untuk mereka datang" ucapnya lirih bagai sebuah mantra ajaib. Sementara jemari pemuda itu mengusap lembut pipi kemerahan Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.**_

 _ **" aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai kau terkena flu" ucap pemuda itu menyampirkan jaket ke bahu Kyuhyun seraya mengusap rambutnya pelan dan berbalik perlahan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keheningan tanpa tepi di sudut gelap sebuah gang. bayangannyasemakin lama semakin menghilang di telan malam.**_

 _ **" semudah itukah, kenapa kau datang dan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sesak, menyadari jika pernyataan pemuda tadi benar dan menohok telak hatinya, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir perlahan dipipinya. Kyuhyun tertawa mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Rasa kesal tiba-tiba saja menelusup di hatinya saat sadar jika apapun yang di katakan pemuda itu benar adanya, Kyuhyun Malang yang kesepian dan tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya.**_

 _ **" aku hanya tak ingin terluka, taukah kau?" bisik seung young terisak lirih.**_

 _ **" bisakah kau menolongku dan menyelamatkanku dari neraka ini, bisakah kau lakukan itu untuku" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Dia terduduk di tanah lembab malam itu. hanya langit gelap tanpa bintang malam itu yang menjadi saksi pertemuan rumit dengan akhir menyedihkan kedua manusia itu.**_

" bolehkah aku sedikit berharap, kali ini, kalian berdua bisakah aku mempercayai kalian?" bisik Kyuhyun pada angin. entah kenapa rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali mempercayai Heechul dan pemuda yang dua kali dia temui secara tak sengaja itu.

" bolehkah sekali saja aku percaya pada kalian?!" tanyanya lagi untuk kesekuan kalianya pada angin dan menatap langit yang tiba- tiba menggelap

TBC

...bagaimana menurut kalian FF yang satu ini, ini juga termasuk FF lama lo...sebenernya judul awalnya bukan sunshine tapi lizz rasa "secret of heaven" agak terlalu mainstream jadinya lizz ganti judulnya deh.

Oke next, see U dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **SunShine**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Kibum**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, angst.**

 **Warning**

 **(GS), nah jika ada yang pengen tau tentang kehidupan gelap Heechul dalam FF lizz yang berjudul "Proposal kebahagiaan" itu lizz bakal buat ceritanya tapi dengan versi KiHYUN hehehe**

 **Di sini peran Heechulnya akan di ganti sama Kyuhyun dan peran Kyuhyunnya akan di ganti dengan Heechul oke, mereka akan bertukar posisi.**

 **KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

lorong terlihat sepi pagi ini, tampak seorang pemuda berjalan pelan dengan wajah dingin stoicnya yang tak pernah berubah dari hari ke hari, terlihat tiga orang pemuda yang sama tampannya mengikuti di belakang pemuda berwajah dingin itu, sesekali mereka terlihat bercanda dan sedikit beradu jotos membuat suara gaduh di pagi itu, namun kegiatan gila mereka sama sekali tidak menggangu langkah kakinya yang terlihat sedikit malas memasuki kelas, namja dingin itu, Wu Fan atau bisa di sebut dengan nama Kris-berdiri diam menatap horror kearah meja yang biasa di tempatinya itu telah dihuni oleh makhluk asing yang entah kenapa belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Kenapa Kris?!, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?!" tanya donghae mengalihkan matanya menuju pemandangan yang menarik perhatian pemuda dingin seperti sahabatnya.

" siapa dia?" tanya eunhyuk pada suzy, gadis imut yang sedari tadi asyik berkaca disampingnya.

" dia...oh...namanya kim Kibum, dia siswa baru, kalian sih kelamaan bolos jadinya gak tau jika ada siswa baru, dia keren lo" ucap suzy pada akhirnya sambil nyengir. perlahan Kris berjalan mantap mendekati mejanya, terdiam sejenak menatap pemuda yang tengah tertidur di depannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, dengan sekali sentakan Kris menendang keras bangku di depannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang mengangetkan hampir seluruh kelas. Keadaan kelas yang ramai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyap, tak terdengar sedikitpun suara bahkan helaan nafaspun di hembuskan terdengar lirih takut jika sedikit bunyi saja akan membuat pemuda dingin itu semakin marah. Sementara pemuda yang tertidur itu sedikit mengeliat di atas mejanya perlahan mengangkat wajahnya pelan seraya menguap, merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku tanpa mengetahui situasi bahaya apa yang sedang di hadapinya.

" sambutan yang hangat di pagi hari, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan" ucap Kibum dengan nada santai seraya menatap Kris dengan ekspresi berjuta makna.

" tampaknya dia punya nyali" bisik jong in kepada eunhyuk.

" minggir" ucap Kris dingin seraya menatap Kibum dengan mata menyiratkan permusuhan dan rasa tidak suka yang kentara sekali.

" Kim Kibum imnida, siapa namamu" tanya Kibum menampilkan sebuah senyum tampan di bibirnya, ia bahkan tak mengacuhkan ucapan Kris, seolah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris hanya sebuah sapaan selamat pagi belaka baginya.

" ya...kau sebaiknya cepat menyingkir dari sana" hardik donghae yang terlihat tak suka dengan tingkah pemuda yang menurutnya terlewat santai itu. Bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menilai situasi sedikit saja dia bertingkah maka habislah dia di tangan Kris. Kibum dan Kris saling terdiam dengan sorot mata menantang satu sama lain.

" ah~baiklah...baiklah...kalian bahkan tak mempunyai selera humor sama sekali ckckck" cibir Kibum pemuda itu, berdiri perlahan dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kris dan berjalan dengan sikap santai melewati Kris namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya berdiri sejajar dengan kris dan dengan sikap kelewat tenang Kibum menepuk pundak Kris dan tanpa sadar Kibum menampilkan sebuah seringaian berbahaya seraya berbisik pelan di telinga Kris, terlihat wajah Kria yang sedikit terkejut, Kibum berjalan santai meninggalkan kelasnya, sementara Kris hanya bisa menatap punggung Kibum yang menghilang di balik pintu, Kris sedikit mengeram menahan marah, tatapan matanya mengeras sementara rahangnya terkatub rapat, tampak giginya saling bergemelatuk menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tanpa ampun. sekali lagi Kris menendang meja di depannya dan berjalan cepat mengejar Kibum dengan tangan terkepal erat dan kilat amarah yang memancar dari kedua bola matanya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" nona anda sudah pulang" tanya ahjummah Kim pada Kyuhyun yang tak meliriknya, tak merespon dan hanya melewati wanita paruh baya begitu saja.

" nona tuan besar dan nyonya besar menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya sekarang juga dan ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap ahjumma Kim lagi dengan nada sangsi dan khawatir yang berlebihan seolah sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di rumah majikannya, Kyuhyun mengernyit dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

" sejak kapan mereka menjadi hal penting untukku, katakan pada mereka aku tidak ingin beetemu dan tidak perlu bertemu dengan mereka, aku ingin tidur" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

" wah...wah...Kyuhyunnie kau benar-benar tidak sopan jika berbicara seperti itu pada ahjumma dan berniat mengacuhkan kedua orang tuamu dan juga aku tentunya" ucap sebuah suara cempreng dengan nada menjengkelkan dari seorang laki-laki di belakangnya, merasa familiar denhan suara yang terdengar memuakan itu Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menatap laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depannya membuat Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi wajah paling dingin yang dia punya. entah kenapa melihat kedatangan Laki-laki didepannya itu rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menonjoknya di tempat, ia sangat kesal dan merasa terganggu, tidak nyaman dan merasa sedikit cemas tanpa sadar telah ikut menginvansi hatinya.

"untuk apa kau datang kesini?!" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

" ckckck...setelah sekian lama inikah sambutan yang kau berikan untuk pamanmu, kau terlihat sangat berubah sekali, tidak imut lagi seperti dulu, seperti Kyuhyun kecil yang paman kenal" cibir laki-laki itu dengan wajah menyebalkan serta jangan lupakan seringgai menjijikannya.

" terima kasih ini juga berkat dirimu, pergilah, aku tidak menyukaimu ada di sini dan menganggagu ketenangan hidupku" ucap Kyuhyun mengusir dengan tanpa basa-basi lagi, tak ada alasan untuk Kyuhyun tidak bisa meredam kebenciannya, saat ini rasanya Kyuhyyn sangat ingin menerjang laki-laki keparat yang ada di depannya ini dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

" Kyuhyunnie, bersikaplah sopan terhadap pamanmu dan juga perbaiki tata bahasamu itu, kau sama sekali terlihat tidak berpendidikan jika terus berbicara seperti itu" hardik sang ibu yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

" sejak kapan nyonya Cho yang terhormat memperhatikanku, bukankah apapun yang aku lakukan bukan suatu hal yang penting untuk anda?" ucap Kyuhyun menunjukan nada sarkasme dalam suaranya membalas ucapan sang ibu dengan jengah. Kyuhyun menahan peri di hatinya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengonyak hatinya lagi dan lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun" teriak ibunya memperingatkan Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi menahan marah.

" tidak apa-apa kakak, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, dia bahkan terlihat manis" ucap Cho Nam gil-laki-laki menyebalkan itu, mendengar penuturan pamannya Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, bahkan giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya.

" aku tidak punya waktu untuk beromong kosong dengan kalian, selesaikan saja urusan kalian dan jangan menganguku" ucap Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa itu yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Cho Kyuhyun, berbalik dan cepat minta maaf pada paman dan ibumu" ucap suara berat ayahnya yang mengintrupsi langkah kaki Kyuhyun, namun jangankan menyahuti menolehpun Kyuhyun terlihat enggan dan malah asyik berjalan santai memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras dengan sengaja.

"Astaga...sejak kapan gadia itu berubah menjadi kasar dan tidak tau sopan seperti itu" teriak Ny. Chi sedikit terkejut melihat sikap anak gadisnya yang telah berubah menjadi sangat kasar dan terkesan dingin.

" biarkan saja kakak, sikap tersebut sangat wajar untuknya yang masih remaja" bela Nam gil dengan seringgai misterius seraya menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun penuh minat.

ahjumma Kim menatap nanar pintu kamar nona mudanya berharap kejadian di masa lalunya tidak terjadi lagi, laki-laki itu Cho Nam gil bukan laki-laki yang baik.

" tuhan lindungilah nona muda kami darinya" doa ahjumma Kim khusyuk dengan wajah yang menunjukan kekhawatiran lebih di wajah nyaris keriputnya. Sementara di balik pintu Kamar, Kyuhyun bersandar dengan tubuh gemetar sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai merosot ke lantai bagai tak bertulang, matanya menatap nanar kamarnya dengan ekspresi kosong, ia masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

" iya mama, aku juga merindukanmu, aku baik-baik saja, meski beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat kecelakaan dan tidak sadarkan diri tapi aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kyuhyun membalas teriakan sang ibu." tidak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak dan memelukku sekali saja, mama~aku takut dan merasa sendiri, isakah aku memanggilmu mama" bisiknya lirih tanpa terasa bulir bening mengalir lancar dari kedua bola matanya meninggalkan jejak basah pada pipi putih mulusnya.

" kenapa kau membawa bajingan itu kembali papa, tidak taukah kau dia hampir merusak hidup putrimu, menjadikan putimu seperti ini, kenapa kalian egois sekal, aku adalah anakmu tak sadarkah kalian?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada pilu dan semakin terisak, tanpa sadar tangannya yang bebas mulai memukul- mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan seolah ada api besar yang berniat membakar hatinya.

" haruskah aku mensyukuri hidupku yang kacau ini tuhan, skenario apa lagi yang ingin kau buat untukku, aku lelah dengan semua ini..." ucap Kyuhyun seolah menghardik sang penciptanya, di peluknya erat kedua kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam diantara kedua belah kakinya dan semakin terisak dalam diam.

 _flasback_

 _5 tahun sebelumnya._

 _" Kyuhyun, paman punya coklat Kyuhyun mau" tanya laki-laki itu pada bocah berusia 12 tahun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Kyuhyun menatap pamannya diam tanpa berkedip terbias di wajahnya raut wajah ketakutan yang amat sangat entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat takut saat melihat saudara angkat ayahnya ini._

 _" ayo...ini enak lo ambil saja, jangan takut, Kyu sayang" ucapnya dengan nada membujuk Kyuhyun dan mengoyang-goyangkan coklat mahal di depan wajah Kyuhyun, sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan coklat itu ia bahkan lebih memilih menghindar dari laki-laki yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan yang ada di depannya, entah kenapa setiap kali Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan pamannya perasaan aneh selalu saja hadir di hatinya dan membuatnya merasa tidak tenang jika berada dekat dengan pamannya itu, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menerima coklat pemberian pamannya itu._

 _" te~terima kasih, paman" ucap Kyuhyun takut-takut, belum juga debaran hatinya normal ia tersentak kembali karena sang paman sudah memegang tangannya dengan erat seraya menatapnya dengan seringgai licik yang terlihat memuakkan._

 _" p~paman, ..bisa lepaskan tanganku, kau menyakitiku" gagap Kyuhyun semakin takut melihat pamannya yang semakin merangsek memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya perlahan._

 _" oh...maaf Kyu, paman tidak sengaja" ucapnya menyeringai dan mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun, belum sempat bibir itu menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menyentakan tangannya hingga terlepas dari gengaman sang paman dan berjalan mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur tembok._

 _" oh..chagi kenapa, takut dengan paman, tenang saja paman tidak akan menyakitimu malah paman ingin menunjukan sebuah surga padamu" ucapnya mulai berani mengerayangi tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan menciumi aroma sampo yang menguar dari rambut Kyuhyun, sejenak tubuh Kyuhyun membeku firasatnya semakin buruk kala mendengar bisikan pamannya di telinganya, sedikit terlambat Kyuhyun mulai mendorong tubuh pamannya dan berniat untuk melarikan diri, tapi usahanya sia-sia belaka bagaimanapun dirinya hanya seorang gadis kecil, kekuatannya bahkan tidak lebih besar dari separuh kekuatan pamannya yang kini dengan muda mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecil Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur ukuran quen size itu._

 _Nam gil terlihat terkekeh senang saat melihat raut ketakutan yang semakin terlihat jelas dari kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang mulai basah itu._

 _" ahjumma...tolong aku, tolongl...paman aku mohon jangan lakukan ini" teriak Kyuhyun seraya meronta melepaskan diri._

 _" tenanglah Kyunie sayang, ini tidak akan sakit" ucap Nam gil seraya menyeringai dan mulai menciumi pipi dan leher jenjang Kyuhyun sementara kedua tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan mungil Kyuhyun yang masih meronta, Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya liar tanpa sengaja kaki Kyuhyun menendang dan menghantam keras kejantanan milik pamannya membuat laki-laki itu mengerang sakit dan dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengigit tangan pamannya dan berlari menuju pintu untuk menyelamatkan diri namun belum sempat Kyuhyun meraih gangang pintu sebuah cengkraman tangan di rambutnya sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun._

 _" dasar bocah sialan beraninya kau menendang dan mengigitku" teriak Nam gil murka dan mulai menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan keras, Kyuhyun mengerang berusaha berteriak namun pamannya masih memukulinya tanpa jeda hingga dia merasakan rasa asin darah di lidahnya, tamparan pamannya sukses mengoyak bibirnya dan membuat wajahnya membemgkak parah, Kyuhyun masih terisak dan menangis keras berharap belas kasihan dari pamannya yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti sudah kerasukan iblis. tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar menampakan sesosok tubuh wanita paro baya yang menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang amat sangat sontak membuat Nam gil semakin mengeram melihat ahjumma pengurus itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan menganggu kesenangannya._

 _" apa yang anda lakukan tuan" tanya ahjumma Kim penuh selidik dengan raut wajah waspada, melihat ahjummanya sedikit terbersit perasaan lega dalam dirinya._

 _" bukan urusanmu, awas jika kau memberitahu kejadian ini pada kakaku atau aku akan membuatmu menderita bekerja disini" dengus Nam gil melepaskan pengangan tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun yang melemas terduduk di lantai cepat-cepat, ahjumma Kim menangkap tubuh ringkih nona mudanya yang terlihat mengigil masih terisak._

 _" Anda baik-baik saja nona...?!" tanya ahjumma Kim yang tau pasti jika keadaan nona mudanya tidak sedang baik- baik saja, karena melihat dari keadaan nona mudannya saja siapapun pasti tau jika kejadian buruk baru saja terjadi padanya._

 _" aku takut ahjumma...aku takut..." isaknya lirih di dalam pelukan ahjumma Kim yang menyayanginya bagai anaknya sendiri itu._

 _" maaf karena tidak datang dengan cepat nona, maafkan saya...tenanglah sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, nona" bisik ahjumma itu menenangkan meski teeselip sedikit perasaan bersalah pada nona mudanya dan dalam hati ia mengutuk laki-laki iblis itu, dengan punggung tangannya ahjumma Kim mengusap air mata yang sempat mengalir dari sudut matanya._

 _flasback end._

TBC

Darknees sidenya ntar sore ya.


End file.
